The Train Dance
The Train Dance is a Series 4 episode. Plot Travel to Sicily with The Wiggles and their friends and do the train dance with Dorothy the Dinosaur. Greg builds a city out of blocks in Wigglehouse and The Little Wiggles sing Vegetable Soup. Song List # We're The Cowboys - animated # Sicily (I Want To Go) # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - concert # New York Firefighter # Caveland - animated # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Vegetable Soup - Little Wiggles Gallery File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)1.png|The Wiggles as cowboys File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)BigRedCar.png|The Big Red Car File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)titlecard.png|We're The Cowboys File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)2.png File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)3.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Group File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)4.png|The Cartoon Wiggles boot scooting File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)5.png|The Cartoon Wiggles on horses File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)6.png|Cartoon Jeff, Cartoon Murray, and Cartoon Anthony File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)7.png File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)8.png|The cartoon horses File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)9.png|Cartoon Murray and Cartoon Anthony File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)10.png|Cartoon Anthony File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)11.png|Cartoon Greg, Cartoon Jeff, and Cartoon Murray File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)12.png File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)13.png File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)14.png|"Yippie-ti-yi-yi-ay, whoo!" File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)15.png File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)16.png|Cartoon Anthony's boot File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)17.png File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)18.png|Cartoon Anthony eating an apple File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)19.png File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)20.png File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)21.png|The Cartoon Wiggles riding on their horses File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)22.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)23.png File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)24.png File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:We'retheCowboys(WigglyAnimation)26.png|The Cartoon Wiggles brushing their teeth Sicily(IWanttoGo)-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso File:Sicily(IWanttoGo)titlecard.png|Title card Sicily(IWanttoGo).jpg|Sicily (I Want to Go) Dorothy'sDanceClass-TrainDance.jpg|Dorothy's Dance Class: The Train Dorothy'sDanceClass-TrainDance2.jpg|Brett and Larissa doing "the Train" CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries4.jpg|"Let's all see what's happening at Wigglehouse!" TrainDance-Wigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles TrainDance-Wigglehouse2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TrainDance-Wigglehouse3.png|"I'm building a city out of these blocks." TrainDance-Wigglehouse4.jpg|Greg shows the Other Wiggles his building block model of Wiggle Town. TrainDance-Wigglehouse5.jpg|Murray and Greg TrainDance-Wigglehouse6.png|"It's our own little Wiggle Town." TrainDance-Wigglehouse7.jpg|"I like it a lot." TrainDance-Wigglehouse8.png|"But what's that thing there, Greg?" TrainDance-Wigglehouse9.jpg|Greg needs something for a bridge in his building block model of Wiggletown TrainDance-Wigglehouse10.png|"That's supposed to be a bridge over the river but I've run out of blocks." TrainDance-Wigglehouse11.png|"I can't find one to go from this side of the bridge" TrainDance-Wigglehouse12.png|"to that side of the bridge." TrainDance-Wigglehouse13.png|"Maybe we could find something to help you finish the bridge." TrainDance-Wigglehouse14.png|"That's a good idea." TrainDance-Wigglehouse15.png|"Let's go, three Wiggles." TrainDance-Wigglehouse16.png|Jeff TrainDance-Wigglehouse17.png|"Thanks, guys." TrainDance-Wigglehouse18.png|Murray looking around TrainDance-Wigglehouse19.png|Jeff looking around TrainDance-Wigglehouse20.png|Anthony looking around at the fridge TrainDance-Wigglehouse21.jpg|Jeff finds an eraser. TrainDance-Wigglehouse22.jpg|Murray finds Greg's magic wand. TrainDance-Wigglehouse23.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TrainDance-Wigglehouse24.png|"What have you got, guys?" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)25.png|"I got a wand." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)26.png|"Wow, that's great, Murray! That should do the trick." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)27.jpg|Greg trying the wand as the bridge TrainDance(Wigglehouse)28.png|"Wow, it fits almost perfectly!" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)29.png|"Almost, Greg, but it's a little bit too long. I think you need something shorter." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)30.png|"Yeah, you're right, Murray." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)31.png|"Try this eraser, Greg. It's a bit shorter" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)32.png|"Now that should do it." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)33.jpg|Greg trying the eraser as the bridge TrainDance(Wigglehouse)34.png|but the eraser falls off. TrainDance(Wigglehouse)35.png|Jeff, Greg and Murray stunned TrainDance(Wigglehouse)36.png|Greg shrugging TrainDance(Wigglehouse)37.png|"Just as I suspect it, it's a bit too short for that distance." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)38.png|"I think we need to find something else. C'mon, Jeff." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)39.jpg|Greg and Jeff TrainDance(Wigglehouse)40.png|Greg TrainDance(Wigglehouse)41.png|Jeff's purple armchair TrainDance(Wigglehouse)42.png|Murray TrainDance(Wigglehouse)43.jpg|"What are we gonna use for the bridge, Jeff? Any ideas?" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)44.png|"I don't know, Jeff." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)45.png|Jeff sitting down on the armchair TrainDance(Wigglehouse)46.png|"Hey, what's this?" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)47.png|"It's a craft stick." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)48.png|"It's longer than the eraser." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)49.jpg|"But it's shorter than the wand." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)50.jpg|"Hey Jeff, let's show Greg." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)51.png|"Oh no, Jeff's asleep. We better wake him up." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)52.png|"1, 2, 3." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)53.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)54.jpg|Jeff waking up TrainDance(Wigglehouse)55.png|"Let's go and show Greg." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)56.png|Murray and Jeff arrive back. TrainDance(Wigglehouse)57.png|"Hey Greg, I think I found just the thing for you." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)58.png|"Oh really, what have you got?" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)59.png|"This craft stick." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)60.png|"It's longer than the eraser." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)61.png|"But it's shorter than the wand." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)62.png|"Wow, that should fit perfectly! Let's try it out." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)63.png|Greg tries the craft stick as a bridge TrainDance(Wigglehouse)64.png|but the craft stick falls off. TrainDance(Wigglehouse)65.png|"Oh no!" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)66.png|Anthony at the fridge's door TrainDance(Wigglehouse)67.png|"We're never gonna find anything to bridge this gap." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)68.png|"Greg, I think I've found the thing for you." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)69.png|"What have you found?" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)70.png|"You wanted to build the blocks, right?" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)71.png|"Well, have a look at this. It's a block of cheese" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)72.png|"hygienically wrapped, so we can use it later for eating." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)73.png|Greg tries out the block of a cheese as a bridge. TrainDance(Wigglehouse)74.jpg|Greg finally has a bridge! TrainDance(Wigglehouse)75.png|"It fits perfectly!" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)76.png|Murray TrainDance(Wigglehouse)77.png|"Greg, is that a perfect bridge?" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)78.png|"It's a perfect bridge." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)79.png|"Right now, I gotta take it back to the fridge." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)80.png|"I gotta eat it later." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)81.png|"Well, I guess that's the long and the short of it." TrainDance(Wigglehouse)82.png|Greg wiggling his fingers NewYorkFirefighter-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "New York Firefighter" NewYorkFirefighter-SongTitle.jpg|New York Firefighter File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)1.png|Drawing of a cartoon brontosaurus (Brontosnorous) File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)2.png|Drawing of a cartoon diplodocus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)3.png|Drawing of a cartoon pterodactyl File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)4.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in Caveland File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)BigRedCar.png|The Big Red Car File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)titlecard.png|Title card File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)5.png|Cartoon Diplodocus and Cartoon Stegosaurus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)6.png|Cartoon Diplodocus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)7.png|Cartoon Stegosaurus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)8.png|Cartoon Greg and Cartoon Murray File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)9.png|Cartoon Pterodactyl File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)11.png|Cartoon Brontosaurus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)12.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)13.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)14.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)15.png|Cartoon Greg File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)16.png|Cartoon Anthony File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)17.png|Cartoon Jeff File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)18.png|Cartoon Anthony and Cartoon Greg File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)19.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)20.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)21.png|Red Starry Keyboard File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)22.png|Cartoon Jeff and Cartoon Anthony File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)23.png|Red Maton Guitar File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)24.png|Cartoon Murray File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)26.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)27.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)28.png|Cartoon Jeff sleeping File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)29.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)30.png|Cartoon Pterodactyl, Cartoon Diplodycous, and Cartoon Stegosaurus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)31.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)33.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)34.png|A ladder File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)35.png|A ladder and a cave File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)36.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)37.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)38.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)39.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)40.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)41.png|Cartoon Triceratops File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)42.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)43.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)44.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)45.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)46.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)47.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)48.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)49.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)50.png|Cartoon Jeff, Cartoon Anthony, and Cartoon Greg File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)51.png|Cartoon Anthony, Cartoon Greg, and Cartoon Murray File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)52.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)53.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)54.png Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TVPrologue2.jpg|Greg singing File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)1.png File:MakingPiesBigRedCar5.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearMakingPiestitlecard.png|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)2.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)3.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)4.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)5.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)6.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)7.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)8.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)9.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)10.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)11.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)12.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)13.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)14.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)15.jpg File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)16.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)17.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)18.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)19.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)20.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)21.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)22.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)23.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)24.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)25.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)26.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)27.png|Jeff yawning File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)28.png|Jeff falling asleep File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)29.png|Jeff sleeping on the boat File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)30.png|Jeff sleeping while playing his accordion VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles introducing Vegetable Soup (Little Wiggles) File:LittleMurrayinVegetableSoup.jpg|Little Murray File:LittleGregandAnthonyinVegetableSoup.jpg|Little Greg and Anthony File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)-SongTitle.png|Song title File:LittleMurrayandJeffinVegetableSoup.jpg|Little Murray and Jeff File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles).jpg|"Vegetable Soup" File:TheLittleWigglesinVegetableSoup.jpg|The Little Wiggles File:LittleJeffinVegetableSoup.jpg|Little Jeff File:LittleAnthonyinVegetableSoup.jpg|Little Anthony File:LittleGreginVegetableSoup.jpg|Little Greg File:TrainDanceAlternateAngle.jpg|Alternate angle Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!"|link=Greg introducing "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" Bandicam 2018-09-13 18-14-37-911.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-13 18-19-25-992.jpg TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!S.SFeatherswordtitlecard.jpg Promo Pictures TrainDance-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes focused on Greg Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Episodes with Rock-a-Bye-Your-Bear Category:Episodes with Lights Camera Action Wiggles